Uncap
Uncapping (上限解放, lit. "limit release" in Japanese) allows you to increase the maximum level of your characters, weapons, and summons. Doing this allows you to gain more stats and may unlock new effects or special abilities. To uncap something, either enter the Inventory page for the item and click the Uncap button, or click the Uncap tab from the Upgrade screen. Uncapping requires rupies in addition to either various materials or extra equipment, depending on what is being uncapped. Uncapping Weapons To uncap weapons, you either need an extra copy the weapon or a brick item. s and s (for R and SR weapons respectively) can be bought from the casino, but s can only be obtained through events, either by farming Gold Nuggets to trade in at the Shop, or as a very rare (0.1%) drop from a Nightmare-difficulty quest. Since Gold Bricks are required to recruit a Guild Wars character, it is highly recommended to uncap SSR gear the conventional way. You can also use s from trading in moons to upgrade SSR weapons, although this is not feasible until much later when it becomes easier to obtain duplicate characters. Most equipment can be uncapped 3 times, increasing the maximum level by 15 for SR weapons and 20 for SSR weapons. Select SSR weapons may have a 4th "blue" star. These uncaps use a large number of rare materials instead of extra weapons, but add an extra 50 levels to the item, 5 more skill levels, and sometimes even a new weapon skill. For most weapons, the third uncap increases the power of the weapon's Charge Attack. Uncapping Summons Summon uncaps are the same as weapon uncaps: use a copy of the summon, or use a stone from the casino ( for R and for SR summons) or Unite and Fight ( for SSR summons). Events can usually reward enough summon copies to fully uncap, while Premium Draw summons will generally use stones since duplicate copies are more valuable reduced. Like weapons, most summons can be uncapped 3 times, with SRs gaining 15 more levels and SSRs 20 more levels per uncap. After 3 uncaps, the summon's aura will be upgraded, denoted by orange font. Certain summons may also have a blue star, which may require defeating the summon in a raid battle first, as well as a large number of rare materials. In addition to the extra 50 levels, these summons gain another upgrade to their aura (now denoted by purple font) and also gain an upgraded call. These bonuses are obtained from uncapping, the actual level of the summon does not affect the performance of its call or aura. Example: Apollo initially increases Light attack by 50% and grants an Attack boost when summoned. After three uncaps, the aura increases to 80%. It also has a blue star, which grants Light characters an additional 20% HP, and Apollo's call now additionally grants the Veil buff. Uncapping Characters Players cannot have duplicate characters (see: Trade Moons), so uncapping characters requires various items to uncap characters. R characters can be uncapped 3 times, while most SR and SSR characters can be uncapped 4 times. Story SR characters begin with 3 stars and gain a 4th blue star after advancing far enough in the main quest, and some Draw characters have a 5th star that grants multiple significant upgrades to the character. Characters indirectly benefit a lot from being uncapped: the first uncap includes the level required for each character's Fate Episode skill, and the second-to-last normal uncap upgrades the Charge Attack and unlocks a new sprite and portrait art. Reaching certain other levels will upgrade skills, improving their effects and/or reducing their cooldowns. Characters gain 10 extra levels per uncap and 20 for blue star uncaps. Character Uncap Materials Items usually match the element of the character in question (e.g. uncapping Rackam requires fire materials and Colossus anima), but this is not always true (e.g. Rosetta needs Yggdrasil Anima). Unlocking the Fifth ★ Characters that can be uncapped to a fifth blue ★ must first be uncapped to 4★ and at max level. This will unlock a new Fate Episode. Completing that episode will unlock the fifth ★, allowing the character to be uncapped. Note that after reaching max level again, another Fate Episode will unlock to upgrade another skill. Character Uncapping Materials Special Uncaps Weapon and summon blue star uncaps generally require a lot of rare materials and a hefty amount of rupies. The items required vary based on the weapon or summon. 4★ Weapons Celestial Weapons 4★ Summons Category:Starting Category:Gameplay